theadventuresofpussinbootsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tulpa
Tulpas are magical beings created by great mage, such as Sino, to serve a purpose given to them by the mage that summoned them. There are three known Tulpas in existence, orange, green and white. Orange Orange is a creation of the great mage known as Sino, the Tulpa of the Realm of Shades and a friend of Dulcinea. Orange seems very creepy to Dulcinea at first. Appearance She looks like Dulcinea with black eyes and in shades of grey instead of colours. She helped Dulcinea defeat the Bloodwolf by giving her Sino’s amulet. When Dulcinea used the amulet to stop the Bloodwolf, Orange the copies of her disappeared, and went to beyond. However Orange said that two tulpas still remain probably meaning their is an enemy stronger then the Bloodwolf and Sino knows about it. Green The Green Tulpa is Cleevil, who looks like a short goblin except with a neck and she can't curse. Appearance Cleevil is a short green goblin/Tulpa with long ears with piercings. She has black hair tied in a high pigtail and wears brown overalls and white wristbands. In the last episode she joined her sister Orange in the beyond. Powers Her goblin skin is thick, scaly, and impenetrable, allowing her to survive a death blow from Duchess. She has sharp fangs and somewhat sharp claws. She is also relatively strong, quick, and agile as shown when she plays dodge ball and can throw the ball hard and from far distances. She also tends to throw balls at intruders. Personality Cleevil is a tough, brash, sassy, rebellious, over confident tomboy who is street smart but kind and loyal to friends. She tends to be mischievous and rowdy, playing a more violent game of dodge ball than what the other kids played and playing an obnoxious Gobflute. She also has a fierce temper, especially since she has been misjudged and mistreated simply because of the common misconception that goblins were evil. Because of this, when she feels threatened or insulted as Vina initially did during their first encounter, she will become enraged and attack whoever or whatever attacks her. Despite this, she is good natured and wants to live in a place where she can feel accepted. While still somewhat mischievous, she is good and helpful and protective of her friends, seeing them as family and finally finding a place to call home. Because of her past, she initially dislikes authority as authoritarian figures often kicked her out of towns and while she still has some difficulty following the rules and retains a slight dislike of adults, she has become much more well behaved and kind. She idolizes Puss and sees him as a hero and a good friend, and Puss likes her as well, since she reminds him a lot of himself as a child, especially since the two of them both share checkered past of rejection and ostracization. She also seems to view Dulcinea as a mother figure, often listening to what she says and getting along with her. Interestingly, despite being a tomboy she has an obsession with being a princess, most likely because princesses are well loved and live a comfortable life in a large castle with lots of money, which may relate to living a poor life on the run as an unwanted orphan. White The white tulpa is the most important one, she was made to protect the Arcanum, the white tulpa is Dulcinea. Dulcinea is a cat/tulpa who used to live in the town of San Lorenzo, she now is now adventuring with Puss according to the finale of the series. White ( Dulcinea) does not know this at first. However, unlike Cleevil(Green) and Orange(Orange), Dulcinea has her own destiny, which is currently unfulfilled. It is unknown what Dulcinea’s destiny actually is. Appearance She is a white cat with large blue eyes and owns a dress with white undershirt and purple vest with cross notches. The bottom part is a lighter purple than the vest and she's somewhat skinny. Dulcinea says that her own ears are kinda big. Her Tulpa appearance however gives the appearance of Roman Gladiator like. The outfit is made of brown leather and brown boots reaching up to her knees and a bronze helmet. Personality She is a sweet, kind, innocent, naive young woman who loves children and teaching, so her job as a teacher is perfect. Her love of children is so strong that when she and the children were caught in a situation with an imminent explosion in episode 2, she chose to hug and comfort them and faced death together. She tends to trust people easily but is getting better at understanding that not all people are good. This can be attributed to the fact that she was born and raised in San Lorenzo which used to have a magic spell to defend from outsiders and bad people, causing her to grow up sheltered and unaware of the more evil aspects and nature of people. She is a cultured, intelligent, literate, and compassionate woman who can and will stand up for her beliefs and those she loves. While she is a good friend of Puss in Boots, it is implied the two are in love but have yet to act upon their feelings. One such hint was in episode 15 where Puss was cursed with bad luck and turned into a black cat. He decided to leave town and she yelled "No Don't Leave ME! I mean US!" clearly implying she didn't want him to leave her in particular. It is not yet known if they will have any relationship, but in the last episode of season 4 they gave each other a romantic look as they approached, took each other's hands and rubbed their noses at each other. In season 5, they became each others' Crispintine (San Lorenzo's Valentine). She also tends to speak in riddles and teaches about life lessons especially from her book The Wee Compendium of Factes and Funne which is based on her life. She is smart and independent, emphasizing that she believes brain beats brawn every time and teaches this to Puss who manages to apply this. She is also very stubborn and once she has set her mind on something nothing can stop her. As Puss has stated, she is the most pure person he has ever known and this is proven when Scimitar, an evil sword that corrupts whoever touches it, couldn't corrupt her for several hours and even when it finally managed to, it couldn't force her to kill Puss. She has an extremely rosy view of the world and nothing can sway her positive view, which can also influence and bring out the best in others such as Puss. Despite this, she does have a darker side. In episode 11, she ate the wizard Fartholomew (who was a rat) and in the episode Coin Toss, she tricked everyone into giving up gambling with coin toss. She also tends to make strange noises to emphasize how she feels like in episode 15 where she made eating noises at Puss as she and Puss were about to race, saying he would eat his words. Despite her normally sweet nature, she can actually show a fierce temper, but is good controlling it. However, Jack, an old friend of Puss, managed to aggravate her to the point where she began yelling and withdrawing herself (mostly because he kept invading her private space, calling her goody two shoes, and showing off). In fact, she believes she does and must like everyone so when she met Jack and didn't like him, she began to question who she was. This proves she has not experienced negative feelings or negative emotions towards others. She will also defend her town, her friends and the orphans from dangers. She usually dislikes dishonesty, but will make exceptions such as when Feejee came to town and threatened anyone who got near Puss and in episode 7 when she helped pretend the mayor defeated some bad guys to help gain his confidence, saying it wasn't lying but just pretending. Abilities (Tulpa) * When transformed into a fully possessed tulpa, she was given super strength, speed and agility, heightening her abilities above what they were before. * She can blast magic beams from her sword which can kill someone. Real Life Tulpa is a concept in mysticism and the paranormal of a being or object which is created through spiritual or mental powers. It was adapted by 20th century theosophists from Tibetan sprul-pa (Tibetan: སྤྲུལ་པ་, Wylie: sprulpa) which means "emanation" or "manifestation". Modern practitioners use the term to refer to a type of willed imaginary friend which practitioners consider to be sentient and relatively autonomous. Indian Buddhism One early Buddhist text, the Samaññaphala Sutta, lists the ability to create a “mind-made body” (manomāyakāya) as one of the "fruits of the contemplative life". Commentarial texts such as the Patisambhidamagga and the Visuddhimagga state that this mind-made body is how Gautama Buddha and arhats are able to travel into heavenly realms using the continuum of the mindstream (citta-santāna) and it is also used to explain the multiplication miracle of the Buddha as illustrated in the Divyavadana, in which the Buddha multiplied his emanation body ("nirmita") into countless other bodies which filled the sky. A Buddha or other realized being is able to project many such "nirmitas" simultaneously in an infinite variety of forms in different realms simultaneously. The Indian Buddhist philosopher Vasubandhu (fl. 4th to 5th century CE) defined nirmita as a siddhi or psychic power (Pali: iddhi, Skt: ṛddhi) developed through Buddhist discipline, concentrated discipline (samadhi) and wisdom in his seminal work on Buddhist philosophy, the Abhidharmakośa. Asanga's Bodhisattvabhūmi defines nirmāṇa as a magical illusion and "basically, something without a material basis".4:130 The Madhyamaka school of philosophy sees all reality as empty of essence; all reality is seen as a form of nirmita or magical illusion. Tibetan Buddhism Emanation bodies—nirmanakaya, sprulsku, sprul-pa and so on—are connected to trikaya, the Buddhist doctrine of the three bodies of the Buddha. They are usually emanation bodies of celestial beings, though "unrealized beings" such as humans may have their own emanation bodies or even be emanation bodies. For example, the 14th Dalai Lama is considered by some followers to be an emanation-reincarnation or tulku of Chenrezig, the Bodhisattva of Compassion. The 14th Dalai Lama mentioned in a public statement that his successor might appear via emanation while the current Dalai Lama is still alive. Tulpas in Western Society The concept of tulpa was popularized and secularized in the Western world through fiction, gaining popularity on television in the late 1990s and 2000s. In 2009, anonymous posters on the discussion board 4chan started experimenting with creating tulpas, and the community gained popularity through the emergence of the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic fandom. The fans attempted to use meditation and lucid dreaming techniques to create imaginary friends. Surveys by Veissière explored this community's demographic, social, and psychological profiles. These individuals, calling themselves "tulpamancers," treat the tulpas as a "real or somewhat-real person." The number of active participants in these online communities is in the low hundreds, and few meetings in person have taken place. They belong to "primarily urban, middle class, Euro-American adolescent and young adult demographics" and they "cite loneliness and social anxiety as an incentive to pick up the practice." 93.7% of respondents expressed that their involvement with the creation of tulpas has "made their condition better," and led to new unusual sensory experiences. Some practitioners have sexual and romantic interactions with their tulpas, though the practice is controversial and trending towards taboo. One survey found that 8.5% support a metaphysical explanation of tulpas, 76.5% support a neurological or psychological explanation, and 14% "other" explanations. Trivia * It is unknown if there are other Tulpas in existing in the series. * It is very probable that Tulpas are made by other mages, seeing as Duchess recognized Cleevil as one. * Tulpas actually exist, but not much is known about them in the real world. * cleevil is a Tulpa That was based on the Silverback Gorilla Harambe. * Cleevil has a marzipan aroma. * One day they might make a movie called Cosmo the seedrian vs Cleevil. Category:Species Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Tulpa